


Ein Mann der Worte

by schreibzumlesen



Series: catching little words (german) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So much angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen
Summary: Trotz allem ist er schließlich nur ein Barde.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: catching little words (german) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Ein Mann der Worte

** i. **

Geralt ist sich nicht sicher, wann er sich an die ständigen Monologe um ihn herum gewöhnt hat, aber verstörenderweise hat er begonnen, Jaskier als ein alternatives, wenn auch sehr unwirksames Warnsystem zu betrachten: Wenn der Barde ruhig ist, muss etwas Schlimmes passiert sein.

Meist bemerkt Geralt potenzielle Bedrohungen schneller als Jaskier und er kann nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob Jaskiers eigenes Gespür für Gefahr etwas... beschädigt ist. Geralt kann Angst riechen und die Tatsache, dass Jaskiers Handlungen selten mit seinen Emotionen übereinstimmen, ist erschreckend und unverständlich.

Andererseits ist der Barde eigenartiger als die meisten Menschen, sodass Geralt vermutet, dass er einfach zu naiv sein könnte, um bestimmte Risiken zu erkennen.

"Ich sagte, du sollst bei Roach bleiben", sagt er und knirscht mit den Zähnen, als er sieht, dass Jaskier ihm folgt.

"Damit ich all die kleinen und großen und durchschnittlichen Abenteuer verpasse? Oh nein. Nein, ich fürchte, so leicht wirst du mich nicht los, Geralt, zumal ich weiß, dass du meine Gesellschaft insgeheim zu schätzen weißt." Geralt hört, wie Jaskier im Schlamm ausrutscht, den der Regen in der Nacht zuvor nur noch mehr aufgewirbelt hat.

"Geh zurück. Dieses Mal werde ich dich nicht retten."

"Ach, das meinst du nicht so. Man könnte fast denken, du siehst mich als Jungfrau in Nöten- hey, warte auf mich."

Geralt bleibt einen Moment stehen und dreht sich dann doch zu ihm um. "Du kannst hier nichts tun. Du bist eine Belastung, also geh zurück." Dann schreitet er weiter durch den Morast, ohne sich um Jaskiers Antwort zu kümmern.

Er bekommt keine.

** ii. **

Auch wenn es nicht so scheint, ist sich Jaskier seiner zahlreichen Schwächen durchaus bewusst. Er hat sie alle schon einmal gehört, und weil er ein Mann der Worte ist, sie ehrt und sorgfältig auswählt, haben sich die Beleidigungen und verborgenen Wahrheiten tief in seinen Geist eingegraben.

Störend, töricht, schwach, anhänglich...

Die Art und Weise, wie Geralt ihn behandelt, betont seine Fehler nur noch mehr und führt dazu, dass sich winzige Funken der Scham und Demütigung in Jaskiers Magen festsetzen.

"Wie wäre es mit einer netten kleinen Pause?", schlägt er vor, obwohl er weiß, dass Geralt es ablehnen wird, doch Jaskiers Füße bringen ihn um. Sie sind seit dem Morgengrauen auf den Beinen, sein Körper kämpft gegen die Erschöpfung und nicht zum ersten Mal wünscht er sich, dass Mutter Natur ihn mit einem leistungsfähigeren Körper ausgestattet hätte.

Geralt schaut auf ihn herab, streichelt Roach's Hals und hebt seine Augenbrauen. "Es ist zu früh."

"Nicht zu früh für mich", antwortet Jaskier.

Geralt seufzt, und Jaskier fügt 'erbärmlich' zu seiner Liste hinzu und schwört sich selbst, nicht erneut zu fragen.

** iii. **

Es ist schwer vorherzusagen, wann sie sich wieder sehen werden, da Geralt Aufträge zu erfüllen und Monster zu töten und Menschen zu retten hat und Jaskier... seine Musik. Ihre Begegnungen flechten sich durch sein Leben wie ein loser Faden und wenn Jaskier eine Melodie summt, seine Lieder in der Stille eines leeren Raumes nur für sich selbst wiederholt, hat er das Gefühl, Geralt überhaupt nicht zu kennen.

Trotz allem ist er schließlich nur ein Barde.

Er schreibt Gedichte.

Er ist für das Geschäft des Tötens nicht gemacht, und je mehr Jaskier über die Abstrusität ihrer Beziehung nachdenkt, desto sicherer ist er, dass es nur eine seichte Fantasie war, die lediglich in Versen und Hyperbeln existiert und die nie seine eigenen Wünsche und Sehnsüchte übersteigen wird.

Dann hört er auf zu singen und versucht, jemanden mit dunklem Haar und ruhigen Augen zu finden, vollkommen widersprüchlich zu dem Mann, der Jaskiers Herz in unwissenden Händen hält.

* * *

** i. **

Sie treffen sich in einer Taverne.

Geralt folgt Jaskier bereits seit ein paar Wochen, spürt ihn auf und lässt seine Fährte wieder los, sobald er merkt, was er tut. Er hält Abstand, weiß, dass er nicht jagt, sondern auf einen günstigen Moment wartet, auf eine Gelegenheit, um einige Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Während der Gedanke, auf seinen Reisen schreckliche Lieder und ständiges Jammern erdulden zu müssen, nicht übermäßig reizvoll ist, gibt Geralt zu, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Jaskier für all das Elend, das sein Leben mit sich bringt, verantwortlich zu machen, war vielleicht nicht Geralts beste Idee und eine Entschuldigung scheint angemessen.

Stille, hat er gelernt, bringt nicht immer Frieden.

Nachdem Jaskier seine Lieder für diesen Abend beendet und sich in eine Ecke der Taverne zurückgezogen hat, geht Geralt auf ihn zu, seine Gedanken noch immer damit beschäftigt, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Jaskier", sagt er. Der Barde schaut von seinem Bier auf. "Darf ich mich setzen?"

"Ich... oh. Oh, ich weiß nicht. Wird das den Zorn des Schicksals über dich bringen? Denn in diesem Fall ist es vielleicht besser, wenn du nicht mit mir redest."

Anscheinend kann nichts auch nur einmal einfach sein.

"Es tut mir leid." Geralt ist bereit, sich seine Vergebung zu verdienen.

Jaskier starrt ihn an. "Tja... Danke. Ich nehme an, du hast etwas zu jagen oder jemanden, mit dem du das Bett teilst, also erlaube ich dir höflicherweise, zu gehen." Er macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung Tür.

"Ich", beginnt Geralt und nimmt ohne Jaskier's Einladung nun doch am Tisch Platz, was zu einem unwilligen Blick führt. "Ich wollte dir nie wehtun."

"Ist schon gut. Entschuldigung angenommen, nichts passiert. Der weiße Wolf kann wieder seinen Pflichten nachgehen." Jaskier lächelt, aber für Geralt sieht es gezwungen aus.

"Habe ich Recht, wenn ich sage, dass wir keine Freunde sind?" Es ist eine komplizierte Frage und wenn Geralt die Zeichen falsch interpretiert hat, dann wird dies in einer Katastrophe enden.

Jaskier antwortet nicht.

"Ich sehe dich nicht als Freund", fährt Geralt fort, als Jaskier sich auf sein Bier konzentriert, statt auf ihn. Er folgt dem Satz mit einer gewagten Bitte, gerade als Jaskier aufsteht und einen Schritt zurücktritt. Geralt hält ihn an seinem Handgelenk zurück, um ihn am Weggehen zu hindern, und umschließt Jaskiers Hand vorsichtig mit seiner eigenen. "Ich dachte... wir können mehr sein?"

"Mehr?" Jaskier schaut auf ihre Hände hinunter und ja. Verdammt. Geralt hat einen Fehler gemacht.

Er lässt Jaskiers Hand los und plötzlich fängt der Barde an zu lachen.

"Ich kann nicht glauben... oh, Geralt. Du erlaubst es dir, mich das jetzt – _jetzt_ – nach _Jahren_ zu fragen?! Nach all der Zeit, in der ich wortwörtlich jede einzelne Eigenschaft von dir in den Himmel gelobt habe? Das ist… beeindruckend."

"Es tut mir leid."

"Das sollte es."

Geralt senkt den Blick auf den Tisch. Er hatte nicht vor, noch einen Menschen in seinem Leben zu verlieren, nicht auf diese Weise. "Ich werde gehen."

Jaskier nickt. "Ja, unbedingt, wir gehen. Und später erwarte ich eine wesentlich bessere Entschuldigung von dir, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Für einen Moment weiß Geralt wirklich nicht, was der Barde andeutet, aber die Erkenntnis kommt schnell. Erleichterung füllt seine Brust wie warme Sommerluft, und oh... Jaskiers Lieder.

Verdammt.

** Bonus: **

"Ich befürchte, ich bin nicht sehr gut mit Worten", sagt er später, als sie entkräftet und erschöpft im Bett liegen.

"Dafür hast du ja mich", antwortet Jaskier mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Hm." Geralt küsst sanft sein verschwitztes Haar.

"Und du bist gut mit deinem Mund, das zählt auch", fügt Jaskier hinzu und streckt sich wie eine Katze.

"Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat."

"Hat es. Wir haben beide viele Talente."

"Hmm." Und viele Schwächen und viele Ängste, aber Geralt zieht es vor, sie für diese Nacht zu ignorieren. "Ja, das haben wir."


End file.
